


A secret incitative...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [46]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock will never tell John how his words in the lab were the last push that he was needing before going on that roof...





	A secret incitative...

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

Something that John Watson will never know is that Sherlock had serious doubts right before… The Fall.

The plan seemed flawless and everything was in place if a false suicide became the only viable option.

Leaving his life, leaving the comfort of his London for the unknown, leaving his reputation in tatters… It was bad but not cringe worthy.

But… leaving John when he felt that with a little nudge they may become something else. Something more. Something bigger.

That argument in the lab was the last push that he needed. Not being called a machine, he'd heard worse, even if it stings coming from John… but the ‘friends protect people’.

_Alone protects me…_

_No. Friends protect people._

Because if it’s true, if friends protect people then… one must do anything to protect a friend. Especially when that friend is as good and dear as Doctor John H. Watson.

Sherlock knows that John didn’t mean it that way and will feel guilty if he ever understood.

So he will never tell him about it, how that little phrase was the last prod he needed before heading to the roof. Finally knowing for certain that he was doing what he needed to do to shield his best friend from harm.

To keep him safe and sound and most important of all… breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride! Some are happy, some are sad... Established jonhlock or not....
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos...
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
